1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic treatment apparatus that utilizes ultrasonic vibrations to treat a living tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various ultrasonic treatment apparatuses that utilize ultrasonic vibrations to treat a living tissue have been conventionally used.
A specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,143 discloses an ultrasonic aspirator that emulsifies and fractures a living tissue and aspirates and removes the emulsified and fractured living tissue. In this ultrasonic aspirator, a hand piece grasped by an operator accommodates an ultrasonic transducer that generates ultrasonic vibrations therein. A proximal end of a probe is connected with this ultrasonic transducer, and this probe transmits ultrasonic vibrations generated by the ultrasonic transducer from the proximal end to a distal end thereof. A treatment portion that utilizes the transmitted ultrasonic vibrations to emulsify and fracture a living tissue is formed at the distal end of the probe. Further, an aspiration path extends in the probe along a central axis of the probe, and this aspiration path is opened at the distal end of the probe. The emulsified and fractured living tissue is aspirated and removed through this aspiration path. As a shape of the treatment portion of such a probe, a cylindrical shape whose inner bore forms the aspiration path is adopted.